(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to fasteners and, more particularly, to tie-down strap fasteners with self-organizing device for easy storage of the fastener after use.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventional tie-down straps are well known and have been in use for a number of years for large variety of applications. Reference is made to the exemplary U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,429,926; 2,442,266; 3,377,044; 3,927,445; 4,280,258; 4,862,563; 4,991,640; 5,008,987; Des. 319,382; 5,130,899; 5,289,619; Des. 351,336; 5,535,928; 5,548,871; 5,604,961; 5,761,774; 5,868,369; 6,049,953; 6,416,265; 6,430,784; 6,449,816; and 6,775,896. Regrettably, most prior art conventional tie-down straps suffer from obvious disadvantage in terms of storage. Conventional tie-down straps are loosely stored, resulting in a twisted and tangled strap, which must be untangled before every use.
In light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current fasteners mentioned above, a need exists for a fastener that would have a self-organizing device, and that would be simple, practical, and easy to use for storage and re-use.